


Pincushion

by eilu



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Julian gives Garak a pincushion





	Pincushion

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you get ideas while in the shower

"My dear, care to explain why you gave me this… _thing_  that looks like Gul Dukat?"

"It's not a _thing_ , Garak, it's a pincushion."

"Very well, _why_  are you giving me a pincushion that looks like *ugh* Dukat?"

"Well, on Earth it's a very old superstition that if you stuck pins on a doll that looked like someone you didn't like, bad things would happen to them."

"And you thought I'd find that amusing? Hmm?"

"Er, well, yes, um… you don't like it?"

"Julian, I _love_  it. Now be a dear and replicate me eight, no ten, boxes of pins."


End file.
